List of Major Characters in Sanity Not Included
Dexter Usually called Dex, Dexter lives in a house with Lyle (former roomate, replaced by Aleksandr) and Nina. He is originally from England. He is based on and voiced by Dexter Manning ( DexterBoy124), one of the main producers and voicers of the series.'' Read more here...'' Lyle Mcdouchebag He lived in a house with Dexter and Nina during the first three seasons. He is from the United States, though it is not known where. He is based on and was voiced by Lyle Burruss (GuitarMasterX7), one of the main producers and voice actors of the first 3 seasons. But at the end of the third season he killed himself thus effectively ending his role as a main character. Read More Here... Aleksandr Aleks is one of the two main protaganists from season 4 onwards, taking over from Lyle, who commited pseudocide at the end of Season 3. He is voiced by and based off of ImmortalHD. He was originally from Russia, but moved to the united states at the age of 8. He actually lives in Sly´s (xXSlyFoxHoundXx) apartament in Colorado. He moved there at the beginning 2013, so he make more videos with Sly, but doing that separated him from he and Sly's band, "Stuck in your Radio." Read more here ... Nina Nina is a girl who lives in the same house with Dex and Lyle. She was originally voiced by Meg Dwyer, a friend of the creators, but was replaced in Season 3 by MistiDawn. Meg reprised her role as Nina for Season 4. Nina was the first attempt at adding fanservice to the show, notably her large breasts, which ended successfully as a favorite among fans and eventually led to the creation of Amanda. Nina is a buxom dumb-blonde stereotype with a constant habit of being a swinger. A running gag in the show is when her giant breasts bump or get bumped into various objects or people. In the episode Babysitting, a incident of hers which makes all her clothes burn off revealing her giant breasts caused that episode to be flagged and removed, but later was put back on YouTube. Read more here... Amanda Amanda first appeared in Season 2 of Sanity Not Included as Dexter's girlfriend. She is voiced by Kimlinh "Hnilmik" Tran. Amanda is Dexter's girlfriend, and in various episodes it is confirmed that she's into necrophillia, though some scenes contradict this. It's implied that though she is in fact a necrophilliac, Amanda is simply in denial about it. Her appearance is similar to that of Princess Daisy from the Mario franchise, similar to how Nina looks like Princess Peach. She works at a morgue, but judging by her strange like\dislike conflict with necrophilia, plus the fact that she and Dexter are dating, it's highly unlikely she's doing anything else there. Read more here ... Raust Rauss Blackdragon (Spelt in a video by GuitarMasterX7 'Rauss' but spelt in a different video by DexterBoy124), is a fictional character in Sanity Not Included. He appears in Season 2, Incarcerated Reading and Read My Bullets http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111105031359/sanitynotincluded/images/8/84/Rauss.png Added by Kalkaliy In this episode he reveals he is a the warden of the prison that Dexter and Lyle, get sent to. He reads his novel to the prisoners which is considered the worst punishment available. After listening to it for hours, it can drive you insane. Read more here... Category:Sanity Not Included Characters Category:Sanity Not Included